bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Legacies
"Legacies" is the two-part season two finale of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on February 8, 2020, and is collectively the twenty-fourth and twenty fifth episode of the second season as well as the forty-eighth and forty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis Chief Cruz and the police get the upper hand in their battle with both villains and Big Hero 6 when they begin using Buddy Guardians, powerful new robots produced by Krei Tech. Plot Hiro, Fred, and Baymax are brawling with El Fuego in the alleys, the latter yearning for a rematch with Baymax. Fred blasts a fireball at El Fuego who accuses Fred of copying his powers leading to them bickering. Baymax detects three robots approaching—the Buddy Guardians—whom El Fuego mistakes for Big Hero 6's, to which Hiro clarifies are not theirs. The Buddy Guardians order surrender to the San Fransokyo Police Department and El Fuego, seeing them as new "challengers", immediately engages, only for a Buddy Guardian to toss him down. Fred thanks the Buddy Guardians, but the other two robots move in on them. Chief Cruz appears on a helicopter and introduces the robots courtesy of Krei Tech. Fred fires at one Buddy Guardian while Baymax sends a rocket first at another; both barely graze the robots. Impressed by the might of the Buddy Guardians, El Fuego briefly fights back, however, he is then overpowered. Big Hero 6 retreats before Chief Cruz can capture them; El Fuego becomes irked of being left behind. At SFIT where Fred recounts the story, Hiro remarks that the robots were quite advanced for something made from Krei Tech. Wasabi notes that with the Buddy Guardians, the police can handle villains without Big Hero 6. While everyone sans Fred is happy with the extra time to finish their final projects for graduation, Hiro is suspicious of Alistair Krei keeping the Buddy Guardian project from him. Professor Granville then enters to talk with Hiro about his degree acceptance speech on behalf of Tadashi Hamada, and wants him to know that she is around to talk before exiting. The others sense Hiro's doubt though Hiro brushes it off before he goes to see Krei. Krei refuses to tell Hiro where the Buddy Guardians came from, other than they were from his "secret division", so Hiro calls in Megan Cruz for a closer look at the Buddy Guardians. Megan is initially against it, but Hiro persuades her to if the robots turn out to be dangerous. The two, donning Flexible Display Technology invisibility suits, sneak into the SFPD Station and enter the Buddy Guardian docks. Hiro climbs up one of the Guardians to retrieve a programming chip and falls down from it. Alerted, Cruz enters while the two slip past him. After returning home, Cass asks what they are up to and Hiro claims he is working on his speech with Megan. After an excited Cass leaves. Baymax explains the speech is for Tadashi when Megan asks what it is. Hiro turns down Megan's offer to help him with it, but he then discovers the chip's encrypted data contains Obake's programming, displaying his symbol with lines of code. Hiro turns uneasy to see the symbol as he believes Obake has returned, while Baymax explains to Megan what had happened before. Hiro and Megan decide to warn Chief Cruz about it by using Obake's code as evidence, but when Hiro attempts to isolate the code, it causes the computer to catch fire, though Baymax quickly extinguishes it. Later, Hiro is in his room examining an image of his old "conspiracy wall" from the times he tried to figure Obake's original plan. Cass enters, so Hiro claims he is working on his Tadashi speech. Cass comforts Hiro by telling him that while thinking about the incident hurts her, remembering Tadashi makes her happy. At Frederickson Candy Co., Big Hero 6 is dubious of Obake's return. Hiro advocates they must warn Chief Cruz to decommission the Buddy Guardians. While Cruz is assisting an old lady cross by, Hiro, using Robot Hiro, flies to Cruz to warn him of the robots' origins. Chief Cruz refuses to listen and has the Buddy Guardians capture him. Hiro reveals his decoy as it flies off; nearby, the old lady morphs into Globby and slips away, having overheard everything. After seeing the interaction from Hiro's controller, Honey Lemon concludes they will need evidence to earn Cruz's trust. Hiro and Baymax return to Krei Tech and although Judy sees them, she lets them be since she is on break. Hiro then accesses Krei's files and learns Krei's "secret division" is stationed at a warehouse. Before Krei enters, Hiro forwards the address to the others and escapes with Baymax via Skymax. The rest of the team drives for the warehouse until an explosion goes off in a freighter. They head to the bay and drive onto the ship. Suddenly, they are confronted by Cruz and the Buddy Guardians, and Go Go Tomago realizes it is a trap. The four heroes fend off the police's incapacitation attempts, during which Wasabi's Car is knocked back into the bay to his dismay. Despite Hiro assuring the team he and Baymax are coming to help, the team warns him to stay clear of their predicament and go after Obake. Arriving at the warehouse, Hiro and Baymax find someone at a monitor. Stepping out from the shadows, the figure is revealed to be Trina wearing Obake's clothes and sporting his haircut. Trina reveals she blames Hiro for her father's death, so she has made a deal with Krei to build the Guardians mass-produced with Obake's chip, which Trina intends to use and carry out Obake's legacy of destroying San Fransokyo. Baymax rejects Trina's offer to join her side, thus Trina lets loose Noodle Burger Boy and the Buddy Guardians as she leaves to begin her revolution. At SFPD, Cruz rounds up the team and prepares to unmask the heroes. Before he can unmask Fred, Megan interrupts and starts arguing with Cruz over his behavior, with Cruz furiously grounding Megan for disobeying his orders to go home. Trina, meanwhile, activates an override in the police Buddy Guardians, making them fly out from the police station. Cruz orders the police to take out the rogue robots while Megan follows in her invisibility suit. Back at the warehouse, Hiro has Baymax activate Overdrive Mode to fight the Guardians. Before one nearly crushes Hiro, it then implodes from Globby coming to the duo's aid. Globby then helps Baymax finish off the remaining robots. However, Noodle Burger Boy escapes to Trina and the other Buddy Guardians. Cruz and the police confront Trina. Trina has one of the Buddy Guardians attempt to crush Cruz but he is pushed to the side by Megan, whose invisibility wears off. Trina's Buddy Guardians then capture Megan to Cruz's horror, then takes her as a hostage so the SFPD wouldn't intervene. Hiro, Baymax, and Globby—joined by Mini-Max and Roddy Blair—regroup at BH6 headquarters to discuss their counterattack. Hiro has Roddy build several new designs with Mini-Max and Globby. Afterward, at SFPD where the rest of Big Hero 6 is, "Cruz" tells Detective Kato the heroes are free to go. "Cruz" escorts them outside where Hiro and Baymax are, and at that moment, the real Cruz returns to the station; "Cruz" morphs back into Globby. Hiro starts reasoning with Cruz, but a desperate Cruz begs for Big Hero 6's help as Trina has kidnapped Megan. Big Hero 6 and Globby track Trina down. Hiro demands Trina to let Megan go, and Trina sets the Buddy Guardians on them. As the two sides clash, Trina punches Globby over one Buddy Guardian, only for Globby to encompass and take control of it. Fred rescues Megan from the Buddy Guardians using his Fredmeleon suit's tongue. Noodle Burger Boy tails them, though Honey Lemon shoots him down mid-air with a chem-ball. Another Buddy Guardian tries to intercept them, but Go Go picks them up on her disc. With Megan rescued, the team flies back to SFPD, where Cruz embraces Megan and reconciles with her. He also thanks Big Hero 6 and forgives them, now understanding that heroes risk their lives to save others. At that, Big Hero 6 takes off their helmets and reveal the truth to Cruz, who has now realized the error of his ways. Baymax then detects the robots are spreading with Trina and Noodle Burger Boy heading to Krei Tech. Hiro and Baymax go after Trina, while everyone else and the police go after the Buddy Guardians. Hiro and Baymax confront Trina, but Noodle Burger Boy battles Hiro and Baymax with an extensive claw arm as Trina begins channeling energy from the wind turbines. Meanwhile, the splinter teams of Big Hero 6 discover the Buddy Guardians are congregating around Krei's garbage trucks in Night Market Square, SFIT, Fish Town and San Fransokyo Museum of Art. Trina siphons the energy to the trucks which expand into thermal conductor panels; the Buddy Guardians then radiate the energy into thermal waves that melt everything around them, including Globby. Hiro attaches Noodle Burger Boy to Baymax's Jet Pack with electromagnetic lashes, which flies him into the sky, isolating him from Trina and leaving his fate unknown. An enraged Trina fires at Hiro who is protected by Baymax, but knocks Baymax over and Hiro holds on the ledge. Instead of going back up, Hiro stalls by telling Roddy to hurry up and distracting Trina. When Trina realizes this, Hiro quickly reveals to her that he was waiting for "somebody"—Roddy and Mini-Max then appear behind her in a colossal mech called Mega-Max, with Roddy controlling the mech's arms to grab Trina and toss her into the city, thereby severing her connection with the conductors. Trina recovers and summons more Buddy Guardians to fight Mega-Max and attempt harming civilians. Though Trina insists her revolution will succeed regardless of Hiro's efforts, Hiro activates a neurotransmitter incorporated into his helmet; as Mega-Max lands behind Trina, its legs open up to release an army of Megabots carrying healthcare chips. The Megabots cling onto the Buddy Guardians and replace the Obake chips with the healthcare chips, turning them benevolent and helping the civilians instead. Trina tries to crush Hiro for ruining her plans, but Hiro throws Mini Magnets at her and entangles Trina in the lashes, remarking that her talk of Obake's legacy inspired him to keep Tadashi's legacy alive instead. With the battle won, Cruz officially repeals the fugitive status of Big Hero 6 and Globby. The next day, Big Hero 6 attend their graduation ceremony at SFIT, and it is shown that Cruz and Megan now have a more casual relationship, while Globby reunites with Felony Carl. During the ceremony, Hiro presents his speech: a legacy is not only about being remembered but also about the things important to the person living on in people who loved them, including helping others. The graduation is also being broadcasted, as Karmi watches Hiro on her laptop somewhere else, smiling at the touching tribute. Hiro then wraps up his speech with a promise to carry on Tadashi's legacy with a hope that others will join him, accepts Tadashi's diploma from Granville, and receives a hug from Baymax. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Wasabi *Fred Supporting Cast *Chief Cruz *Megan Cruz *Aunt Cass *Roddy Blair *Mini-Max *Basemax *Judy *Skymax *Professor Granville *Globby *Alistair Krei *Megabots *Robot Hiro *Detective Kato *Officer Flynn Villains *El Fuego *Trina *Noodle Burger Boy *Buddy Guardians (debut, reformed) Other *Mr. Frederickson (pictured) *Karmi *Felony Carl *Criminal *Obake (mentioned) *Tadashi Hamada (pictured) *Lenore Shimamoto (pictured) Trivia *Megan's full name and birthday are revealed in the episode. *Similar to "Baymax Returns" and the Season 1 finale "Countdown to Catastrophe", the episode's name is shown in the intro. *A photograph of Hiro's old conspiracy board from Season 1 appears in this episode. *Fred develops seasickness in this episode. *Wasabi's car is thrown into the bottom of the bay again after it is tossed off of the boat where the police captured Wasabi, Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Fred. *Big Hero 6 reveal their identities to Chief Cruz after they rescue Megan from Trina. *This episode marks the first time Karmi makes a physical appearance since "City of Monsters", although she doesn't speak. *Mr. Sparkles' name is seen briefly on a billboard, although he doesn't appear and no images of him can be seen. *Judy is credited again as "Krei's Assistant" despite the fact her name has been revealed previously, and Hiro refers to her by name in the episode. Errors *In the group scene after Hiro controls Robot Hiro, he is seen wearing his original helmet. However, his original suit is seen in the background also with the helmet, even though the team doesn't have duplicate suits and his newer helmet can also control the robot (as seen in "El Fuego"). *When Trina is thrown by Mega-Max and her face is damaged, a group of people approaches her. However, when the Buddy Guardians fly toward them, they are clearly different people. **One of these civilians, who had grey hair, red sweater and wore glasses, could also be seen just a few seconds later in a high building working on his computer when Mini-Max says "I can do this all day". ***Another civilian in that building (grey jacket and mohawk hairstyle) was also seen later in the street being helped by a Buddy Guardian after their chips were changed. Gallery The fight.jpg El Fuego lifts car.jpg Fred's lights.jpg Fuego loves the spotlight.jpg Fred in Baymax's arms.jpg Rematch time.jpg Not a hugger.jpg Fireblast.jpg Stolen gimmick.jpg Way before you.jpg Nuh uh.jpg Yuh uh.jpg Baymax detects robots.jpg Baymax n Hiro.jpg Buddy Guardian.jpg Scanning all 3.jpg New challengers.jpg Wheels.jpg Fuego surprised.jpg El Fuego Tased.jpg To the side.jpg Legacies intro.jpg Two guardians.jpg Police Helicopter.jpg Got new toys.jpg Chief in helicopter.jpg Fire Away.jpg Fred slammed.jpg Guardian attacks Baymax.jpg Fuego flame shooter.jpg El Fuego fireworks.jpg Greatest in the history.jpg Hiro and Baymax watch.jpg Fred tail burnt.jpg Return the favour.jpg Angry Chief.jpg Roar.jpg Go Go packing up.jpg Butt got Hurt.jpg Wasabi Peeks.jpg The police can handle it.jpg Fred Gasp.jpg Get a lot done.jpg So betrayed.jpg Think of the kids.jpg YES.jpg WHAT.jpg Granville enters.jpg Finished cleaning.jpg Hiro with Granville.jpg Not an easy task.jpg Granville leaves.jpg BH6 Legacies.jpg Krei globe.jpg More than an intern.jpg Just an intern.jpg The future is garbage.jpg Krei trash truck.jpg Hiro stealth suit.jpg Megan Legacies 1.jpg Putting glove on.jpg No good reason.jpg Megan's face.jpg Super sleuth stuff.jpg I'm in.jpg Megan's own weird bodysuit.jpg Ninja Megan.jpg So ready.jpg Invisible mode.jpg Run into the station.jpg Knocking cap off.jpg Sneaking.jpg Officers discuss.jpg The report.jpg Might take some time.jpg 0419.jpg Entering the vault.jpg Megan eyes.jpg Guardian storage.jpg Inactive Buddy Guardian.jpg Hiro sees a chip.jpg Who's in here.jpg K-Tech chip.jpg Eventually.jpg Hiding the chip.jpg Cass Enters.jpg Cass' crepes.jpg Was just helping me.jpg A good friend.jpg Are those crepes.jpg Cass hugs Megan.jpg Happy Cass.jpg It's nothing.jpg Hacking the chip.jpg Hiro in the computer.jpg Megan offers help.jpg Obake's logo in chip.jpg Megan Legacies 2.jpg Really bad guy.jpg PC explodes.jpg Extinguishing fire.jpg Don't think we are.jpg Old Conspiracy Wall.jpg Cass enters room.jpg Hiro hides tablet.jpg Very not fine.jpg He's not here.jpg Cass Hugging Hiro.jpg Thanks Aunt Cass.jpg Basemax Obake.jpg No sign of Obake.jpg Scanning for Obake.jpg As far as I got.jpg Prison Orange.jpg Globby in disguise.jpg Cruz and Globby.jpg Robot Hiro talks to Cruz.jpg Hear me out.jpg Not interested.jpg Came to warn you.jpg Check the chips.jpg Hiro gets nervous.jpg Did the background check.jpg Buddy Guardian attacks Robot Hiro.jpg Guardian behind.jpg Robot Hiro trapped.jpg Cruz tries to arrest Hiro.jpg If I was actually here.jpg Flying Limbless.jpg Grrr.jpg Globby transforms back.jpg Globby spies on Cruz.jpg That went well.jpg Baymax gets sarcasm.jpg Storm Krei Tech.jpg The power of 2.jpg Do the thing.jpg Stopping Go Go.jpg Hiding in elevator.jpg Judy watches.jpg The udders are clogged.jpg Bad excuse.jpg Ridiculous story.jpg Judy phone.jpg Knock yourself out.jpg Password Password.jpg The Buddy Guardian files.jpg Warehouse Location.jpg Basemax app.jpg Hiro Logo.jpg Unclogging Udders.jpg Hiro Baymax and Skymax fly away.jpg Krei on the phone.jpg What's my password.jpg Wasabi driving the team.jpg No one's permanently gone.jpg Ship disaster.jpg Car Buttons.jpg Look at you.jpg Water rescue.jpg Car transform.jpg Going to the boat.jpg Aiming.jpg Shooting chems.jpg At the boat.jpg Here to save you.jpg Light shine.jpg It's a trap.jpg Guardians arrive.jpg Guardians Surrounding BH6.jpg Officers come out.jpg BH6 trapped.jpg It's over.jpg This is bad.jpg Knew you couldn't stay away.jpg Dangerous and delusional.jpg Is that better.jpg Gonna be a hard task.jpg Police trapped.jpg Webbed.jpg Wasabi's Shield.jpg Slashing robot.jpg No harm made.jpg Fred seasick.jpg Car tossed.jpg Not again.jpg Car is gone.jpg Wasabi and Honey watch car.jpg Sinking car.jpg Mourning the car.jpg Stealing legs.jpg Guardian chemical.jpg Honey chempurse gun.jpg Hand wire.jpg Wasabi on top of Buddy Guardian.jpg Go Go carrying Fred.jpg Hiro is alerted.jpg At the warehouse.jpg Glowing green room.jpg Purple glow.jpg You.jpg Sliding Honey.jpg Wasabi attacking bot.jpg Wasabi on lens.jpg Wasabi captured.jpg You're crazy but also right.jpg Fred tries to escape.jpg Fred Captured.jpg Honey throws ball from above.jpg Honey grabbed.jpg Honey Lemon captured.jpg Go Go captured.jpg 4 down 2 to go.jpg Cruz wins.jpg Stop squeezing.jpg My pleasure.jpg Trina dark.jpg Trina as Obake.jpg Been waiting for you.jpg Buddy Guardians chained.jpg Trina mocks Hiro.jpg Meeting with Krei.jpg Sorry not sorry.jpg How father would've wanted it.jpg He is gone.jpg Your fault.jpg Catastrophic loss.jpg Father's legacy.jpg Say goodbye.jpg Hiro stares.jpg Trina fire.jpg Don't need your permission.jpg Trina's body.jpg Yes, that.jpg Switching body.jpg I like this look better.jpg Body walks away.jpg Coolest bro and sis in town.jpg Guardian activated.jpg Father's latest creations.jpg Baymax and Hiro get up.jpg In a way.jpg Finding the chip.jpg Built on father's work.jpg The robot revolution is here.jpg Trina grabs Hiro.jpg Join us Hugs.jpg Meant to help humans.jpg Now that's crazy.jpg Goodbye!.jpg Order up.jpg Baymax doesn't understand.jpg Heroes in prison.jpg Brought to justice.jpg Megan enters the room.jpg You are a child.jpg You're the one acting like a child.jpg Family-only moment.jpg Awkward.jpg Trina leaves.jpg TrinaObake.jpg Glowing Obake logo.jpg Two weeks.jpg Buddy Guardian goes rogue.jpg Escaping robot.jpg Police force leave.jpg Megan gets disguise.jpg Hee hee, hee hee.jpg Baymax is attacked.jpg Hiro fists.jpg Hiro hurt.jpg Charbroiled flavour.jpg Overdrive.jpg Baymax changing form.jpg Overdrive Baymax.jpg BuddyGuardians.jpg Baymax slices Buddy Guardian.jpg Hiro steps back.jpg Shootmagnet.jpg Holding back.jpg Stab.jpg Guardians attack Baymax.jpg Globby Guardian.jpg Globby helps.jpg Dino Globby.jpg Slicing bots.jpg Baymax Sword.jpg Baymax loses sword.jpg Punching robot.jpg Globby bites robot.jpg Hiro and Globby hug.jpg Low Battery Mode.jpg Noodle Burger Kart.jpg Tell me it's done.jpg Heh.jpg Police find robots.jpg Stop in the name of the law.jpg Gets the point across.jpg Electric charge.jpg Megan watches.jpg Robot army.jpg Not going anywhere.jpg Megan unmasked.jpg Worried Chief.jpg Trina captures Megan.jpg Threatening Chief Cruz.jpg Cruz sorrow.jpg Mini-Maximum effort.jpg Globbed Mini-Max.jpg Let's get to work.jpg Globby watches excitedly.jpg Globby and Roddy.jpg Mini-Max and Baymax welding.jpg Hiro wears Tadashi's cap.jpg Hiro cap.jpg Globby moving part.jpg Mini-Max working.jpg Cleaning up the glob.jpg Mega-Max built.jpg Neurotransmitter Helmet.jpg Mini-Maximum teamwork.jpg More of a frontkick.jpg BH6 at the station.jpg Cruz opens door.jpg They are.jpg BH6 Leave.jpg Hiro and Baymax outside.jpg Did I miss something.jpg Real Cruz arrives.jpg Morphing back.jpg Globby reveals himself.jpg You have to listen.jpg Cruz asks for help.jpg Megan found.jpg BH6 and Globby.jpg Trina and Megan.jpg Globby BH6 land.jpg You used to be so polite.jpg In the name of the robot revolution.jpg Make me.jpg Honey stops taser.jpg Kind of trapped.jpg Wasabi shielding.jpg All yours.jpg Baymax flies in.jpg Buddy Guardian bubble.jpg Metal hand.jpg Buddy Guardians attack Globby.jpg Globby Hands.jpg Surprise.jpg Metal Globby.jpg Be right back.jpg Trina punches Globby.jpg Globbed Guardian.jpg Globby controls robot.jpg Megan Guardians.jpg Fredmeleon saves Megan.jpg Get her.jpg NBB Jumps.jpg Megan and Fred escape.jpg Honey shoots at NBB.jpg You're upside down.jpg Cool.jpg Go Go Fred and Megan.jpg Buddy Guardian chases.jpg Megan Fred and Go Go.jpg Guardians chase Globby.jpg Globby vs Buddy Guardian.jpg BH6 Globby and Megan.jpg Megan and Chief reunite.jpg Me too.jpg Cruz thanks the heroes.jpg Honey and Go Go smile.jpg Offering handshake.jpg Hiro reveals his identity.jpg Hey.jpg Fred handshake.jpg Fred reveals his identity.jpg Bestie.jpg What's the plan.jpg Digital Map.jpg The plan.jpg Globby helmet.jpg We're on it.jpg All of us.jpg To the power of a lot.jpg You don't give up.jpg That's how I'm programmed.jpg Now I get it.jpg Hold them off.jpg Extreme ketchup.jpg Trina facepalm.jpg Condiments as weapons.jpg Hand dropped.jpg Noodle Claw.jpg NBB Claw.jpg Hiro and Baymax escape.jpg Significantly Upgraded.jpg Robot revolution thing.jpg Lasers.jpg Hit the road.jpg Mini-Max has the keys.jpg Mini-Max keeps the keys.jpg Mini-Max laughs.jpg BH6 and SFPD.jpg Really.jpg Took a while to learn.jpg Uhhhhh.jpg Hi everyone.jpg Honey cheering up.jpg Let's go with that.jpg Fredmeleon appears.jpg Fred talks about comics.jpg No plan.jpg Honey Legacies 1.jpg Always pull through.jpg We can overcome anything.jpg Excited cop.jpg Globby Legacies.jpg NBB destroying windows.jpg Trina's plan begins.jpg Turbines.jpg Turbine power.jpg Siphoning energy.jpg Civilians see laser.jpg More lasers.jpg Trina evil grin.jpg High powered wireless induction.jpg Guardians guarding truck.jpg Honey and Globby spy on robots.jpg Wasabi and Buddy Guardians.jpg Fred and cop.jpg Guardians truck.jpg Go Go and cop.jpg Trina energy blast.jpg The wait is over.jpg Truck opens.jpg Wasabi looks.jpg Heating up.jpg Definitely not good.jpg Heat wave.jpg Trees burn.jpg Melting car.jpg More of a technical explanation.jpg Globby melts.jpg The age of humanity is over.jpg Noodle Red Eyes.jpg NBB antenna.jpg Laser pickle.jpg Baymax hits antenna.jpg That was not successful.jpg Jet Pack time.jpg NBB is gone.jpg I love you sis.jpg Baymax crash.jpg Hiro hanging.jpg Roddy wire.jpg Overheat.jpg Melting Noodle Burger statue.jpg It's really not.jpg Stalling.jpg Mega What.jpg Mega-Max grabs Trina.jpg MegaMax.jpg Mini-Max in Mega-Max.jpg Roddy in Mega-Max.jpg Right Arm Throw.jpg Right throw.jpg Roddy throws.jpg Mega-Max throws.jpg Trina crashes.jpg Nice Work.jpg Heat stops.jpg Robots cool down 1.jpg Robots cool down 2.jpg Melting stops.jpg We did it.jpg Fred yes.jpg Kind of cold.jpg Trina face damaged.jpg Trina gets up.jpg The Robot Revolution.jpg Buddy Guardians and civilians.jpg Mega-Maximum Crush.jpg Mega Max punch.jpg Mega-Max vs Buddy Guardians.jpg Mega Max fight.jpg Mega Fist.jpg I can do this all day.jpg Destroying Buddy Guardians.jpg Mega-Max.jpg Mega Max.jpg MegaMax stomp.jpg Baymax grabs Guardian.jpg Hiro faces Trina.jpg Father's legacy lives on.jpg Don't know about that.jpg Neurotransmitter activated.jpg MegaMax foot.jpg Megabots carrying Taddashi Health chips.jpg Megabots come out.jpg Megabot army.jpg Megabots and Buddy Guardian.jpg Replacing chip.jpg Inserting Tadashi chip.jpg Megabot with chip.jpg Helping civilians.jpg Guardian acts like Baymax.jpg Guardians change programming.jpg Enjoy.jpg Pretty cool, huh.jpg Angry Trina.jpg Trina magnets.jpg Hiro shooting magnets.jpg Hiro attacks Trina.jpg Magnet Gauntlets.jpg Trina trapped.jpg Hiro defeats Trina.jpg No one greater than father.jpg Tadashi's pic.jpg Hiro gives speech.jpg Hiro SFIT graduation.jpg A Legacy.jpg Graduated friends.jpg Granville smiling.jpg BH6 at ceremony.jpg Cass Tear.jpg Karmi watching.jpg Karmi Legacies.jpg Karmi is finally back!.jpg Wanted poster.jpg Megan and Cruz ending.jpg Megan donut.jpg Donut box.jpg Carl looks at phone.jpg Being someone's hero.jpg Globby is home.jpg Excited Carl.jpg Globby hugs Carl.jpg SFIT Graduation.jpg Smiling Hiro.jpg Clapping.jpg Wasabi Go Go Fred Honey and Cass.jpg Hiro receives degree.jpg Granville and Hiro hug.jpg Happy Hiro and Granville.jpg An Excellent Tribute.jpg Final Scene.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes